badboyzclubfandomcom-20200214-history
BadBoyzClub Wiki:What Bad Boyz Club Wiki is not
Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, is first and foremost an online encyclopedia for all things related to Bad Boyz Club, and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality BBC encyclopedia, in a spirit of mutual respect. Please avoid the temptation to use Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia for other purposes, or to treat it as something it is NOT! What Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT! Bad Boyz Club is NOT a fanfiction site! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, is an encyclopedia about Bad Boyz Club. Its users and administrators work hard, to ensure that every article contains information that has been OFFICIALLY recognized to exist in the Selena world. Please do NOT add fancrut, original research, and trivia into any of the articles, as it is seen as a disruption to the community! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT a speculative forum! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, is a place where you can find accurate information about the any number of articles we have here. However, NOT every article is 100% accurate because of WP:VANDALs! Please do NOT add what you think will occur because you heard it from someone else! Please use reliable sources to back up your claims. Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia articles are designed to display information, NOT speculation! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT a social network! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, is a reference wiki for all things related to Bad Boyz Club. It is an interesting project and is always growing. Please remember that users are here to contribute and get information, NOT to socialize! Therefore, please keep all comments on the discussion pages of articles on the topic of the article. Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT Wikipedia! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, is NOT Wikipedia! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is an independent Wiki and it follows its own set of guidelines as outlined in the section. Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia sometimes takes ideas from larger and more developed Wikis, but Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia's policy is always the highest authority on this website. Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT a democracy! Like virtually all wikis, Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT a democracy or a dictatorship! The Administrators have the right to do what they see fit, for the benefit of Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia. ONLY the Administrators and Bureaucrats, can make official policies! However, the community voices are NOT to be left unheard! At articles for deletion, blocking users and requests for rights is an exception to this rule and rely on votes from the community. Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is NOT a soapbox! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, is NOT a website for individual opinions on any subject! Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia's articles are to be completely NEUTRAL on every subject, conveying ALL information available, and NOTHING more! Any creation of articles, or editing of existing articles, to reflect individual opinions or ideas on subject matter that consists of personal opinions on a topic, will be immediately REVERTED or DELETED! Opinions CAN be expressed on user pages, talk pages, fan's corners, and community blogs, but NOT articles! What Selena Wikipedia is NOT! Category:Bad Boyz Club Wiki